Balancia: Beautiful sensei of the Pretty senshi
by Phoenixir
Summary: Hotaru's parents from the Silver Milenium were Senshi.They've regained their memories and have moved to Juuban.Their names are now Ranma. and Kasumi. and who's with them. Why it's the Senshi's Silver Milenium sensei of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. The only characters I own are the ones spawned from my wonderful imagination. Please support the official release. **_Support it I Say!_**

"The are few things on this plane or the others more dangerous then a powerful fool. And those things? THase things you will learn to fear with a passion. I've encounterd one of them. *shivers*It was not a pleasant experience."-Balancia, Keeper of Balance and Sensei of the Pretty Soldiers

"My, my look how much they've grown" said Balancia as she looked out World View virtual database.

"Well, it appears its time for me to pop in on the little warriors. But First let me see what my youngest daughter and her husband are doing. That reminds me I'll have to punish Setsuna-chan later. Can't have my eldest daughter become a fool with all that power. She'll set a bad example for the rest of my children!" she said as she disappeared from her room.

Meanwhile in Nerima…

Tendo Dojo.

Everyone was in shock, including the Ice Queen. She however was the first to recover.

"Could you repeat that Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, "It sounded like you just said you and Ranma were 'madly in love with each other.'"

"Oh my, Nabiki-chan that's exactly what I said." Kasumi replied, smiling sweetly.

"Waaah! My daughter stole her sister's fiancé." Soun started to wail.

"Oh, Father."

"How can one steal that which to her was given?" said a tall, beautiful, caramel skinned woman with black hair that had streaks of silver and blue. She just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you" asked Nabiki, not the least bit shocked at the sudden appearance at this woman. This was Nerima after all.

"That's not very important right now is it? I'm actually just here to enjoy the show." she said whipping out several pieces of candy from nowhere. She then turned to the slowly advancing Genma and said, "You touch my candy and I will punish you Latin style." she said giving a strangely familiar smile.

Genma for his part just looked confused.

"You do know what Habeas corpus is, don't you?"

Every one paled and Genma jumped into the Koi pond and pulled out a sign that said Don't hurt me, I'm just a panda.

"My, my, aren't you little smarter than you get credit for. Nothing significant but it seems you do know when to stop. Especially, when something is hazardous to your health, " she said petting the panda.

"That wasn't very nice Ms..." Kasumi said to the caramel skinned woman.

"I'll tell you who I am later. But don't worry, I'm not out to hurt or marry your Ran Ran-kun." she winked. "Anyway it's time for the show to go on."

"Yes Kasumi, please tell us why you decided to tell us this all of a sudden?" said Nabiki quickly getting back to the matter at hand.

"Oh well, I just thought I might explain why I was moving out with Ranma." Kasumi said while looking at Ranma with hearts in her eyes.

"Good for you Onee-chan. I was wondering when you were going to tell them." said Akane

"Thank you Akane-chan." Kasumi said, smiling brightly

Massive Face faults ensued.

"Oh my, was it something I said?" Kasumi asked

"Nah their probably just shocked that Akane doesn't care," Ranma said coming down the steps to sit beside Kasumi, " well not so much she doesn't care but rather, that she's not upset."

"Oh my, I should hope she's not upset, Ranma-kun. She was our witness after all." Kasumi said looking worried.

"Oh no, Onee-chan, I'm not upset at all. Me and Ranma figured out our feelings a long time ago, and while I do love him it's the love I would feel for a brother or something." Akane said

"You mean you knew about this!" Soun and Nabiki shouted.

"Of course I did. I was the first one they told about their love for each other." Akane said as she stuck her tongue out with a wink."

'Wow she really takes after her mother.' the caramel skinned woman thought.

"RANMA! How dare you hurt Akane?" Ryoga shouted.

"Cool your jets…P-chan," surprisingly it was Akane who said this.

That stopped Ryoga in his tracks. He turned around and started to sputter an excuse but was quickly cut off by Akane.

"Oh relax, Ryoga, I'm not that mad at you. Besides I had months to think about it and while I was seething for a while I'm over it now. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to have a little fun with you. Oh, no, you're not going to live this down for a long time," finished Akane with an evil smile.

Ryoga gulped and sweated like a pig (A/N: I refuse to apologize for the pun).

"How long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell us?" Asked Ukyo. "It would have solved a lot of problems."

"How long was it Ranma? One week 3?" Kasumi asked.

"I think it was actually 2 weeks since I came here," Ranma replied.

"THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON ALL THIS TIME?" was the shocked response of the NWC.

"Yes, and to answer your question as to why we didn't tell anyone . Ano…" she trailed off with a blush.

"Chaos turns her on," Ranma said bluntly with a blush of his own.

Ranma and Kasumi smiled at the massive face faults.


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT!

And also for the disclaimer please check the first chapter thank you.

On to the Story!

* * *

><p>"So Kasumi, chaos turns you on?" Nabiki inquired.<p>

Kasumi, for her part, got over her shyness and decided to shock everyone. Thus she put her hand on her cheek tilted her head cutely and gave an innocent smile as she said, "Oh my, yes imouto. Haven't you ever wondered why, Ranma, who is my husband, has never done any thing to resolve his fiancée situation, until recently?" Her face shifted to serious here, " Even though it appeared to bring him pain. Or how he falls asleep in Class and still get passing grades? Come on little sister, he's not really an idiot. Anyone who soaks up techniques like he does has to be smart enough to know that there is no shame in walking away. And he most certainly isn't a masochist. He's never once brought anything resembling pain up in our little games.(although I wouldn't mind being spanked)" Here Kasumi sweet maybe- not- so-innocent Kasumi scoffed "Come on Nabiki-chan use your head."

"Well that actually makes sense. Now that I Think about it." Nabiki said.

"Wait-wait-wait wait. Time-out," Ukyo said putting her hands into a "T" symbol. "Did you say husband?" she inquired.

"Yes, what else would Akanke be a witness to?" Kasumi responded innocently. "It is improper to have sex before marriage after all."

Ukyo did a fair impression of a fish.

"I keep a picture of the day in my locket." Kasumi smiled and took a locket out from underneath her blouse to show everyone a picture of her in a western wedding dress and Ranma in a red and black tuxedo in a rather… intense make out session one side. There was a picture on the other side but her thumb was covering it.

The fathers were dancing a dance best not described for my writing convenience.

"The Schools will be Joined!" They both Shouted in Joy.

This was interrupted by the strange caramel skinned woman from before developing a tick mark which only increased when they started to pull out the sake. She only moved into action when the idiots… ahem… fathers started making plans for the wedding, totally ignoring what Kasumi just said. She preceded to kick both fathers in the gut. Then whacked them over the head with the staff part of a long scepter that seemed to double as a glaive that she pulled from… somewhere.

"Gu katsura no orokamono-me! De wa kiite tenai ka!(1) Their already married! Look. At. Her. Hand!" She punctuated each sentence with a another whack on the head. "your schools are already joined you baka.(2)"

Genma, who had somehow managed to acquire hot water and change back, had finally had Enough of this treatment. So he proceeded to perform the Saotome Secret Technique passed down three generations. Foolish Monkey Chews Own Paw. " Who do you think you are woman? Barging in here like you own the place and then hitting your host and his guest over the head Repeatedly. Why Back in my day…"

Genma was interrupted by a phrase no one expected for the woman who uttered it looked not a day over 25. "Respect your elders Boy! Back in your day I was already well over 1000 times older than Kuhl Ohn and I'm not even sure of that! Just because I look twenty five doesn't mean I am." the silver, black and blue haired woman exclaimed pointing at the Amazon Matriarch. She then used her foot to make crater in the wall across the room…with Genma's body. The pudgy …ahem…hulky martial artist was not going to be getting up for a while.

Getting back to the plot…

The rest of the NWC and the sole non-combatant used this moment of… comic relief? Meh good enough. To get over their shock.

"I am so glad I don't have to clean that up any more!" Kasumi bubbled happily.

Soun and Nabiki paled.

Soun because his maid…ahem… beloved daughter wouldn't be there to take care of him any more and he realized that he would actually have to get a Job because the City Council didn't pay enough for him to pay the bills without Kasumi's income, which he hasn't been able to touch at all lately.

Nabiki paled because she realized that they were going to have get a maid, or she would have to learn how to cook and clean. Frankly the maid was cheaper. It was that or Plan B. She would she which was cheaper later.

"So Too Too nice girl Kasumi if Destruction so pleseable why you leave?" Shampoo said.

"Xian Pu please speak properly." this was said by none other than…(A/N: wait for it) Ranma.

"Gomen Ranma-niisan" Shampoo stated in proper Japanese. Everyone was staring at Shampoo like she has grown a second head. "What? Underestimation is a weapon of many warriors. And Ranma has been adopted into the Amazon tribe as my brother. And Mu Tsu defeated me yesterday in Honorable Marriage Combat. Haven't you all wondered why he hasn't attacked Ranma yet and has that look on his face?" Shampoo pointed out incredulously what she thought was obvious. She pointed to Mousse who was Grinning like he had just found the greatest treasure in the world. And he probably did. There is nothing greater Love being returned by the one you Love. That's what he thought anyway. Every one blinked at him then shrugged. It was about time he found some Happiness.

"Any way as much as I have enjoyed the… intimate aftermath of the destruction you sillies leave behind… mmm…Aftermath…" Kasumi's eyes glazed over for a second. She shook her head 'That train of thought can wait for later but still… Mm… Ranma.' " Anyways Everyone There are three reasons why we're leaving. All are directly related to each other. One: all the energy Ran-Ran-koi uses for fighting you can be put to better use. Two: Ranma was not getting enough sleep at night because we had to keep our marriage a secret. And Three, this is the most important one,:" here Kasumi slammed her hand down on the table so hard not only did the table break but the shock wave created a small crater beneath it, "I'm tired of not waking up next to my husband and I WANT MY MORNING NOOKIE DARN IT!" said the Nerima no Tenshi.

Everyone was shocked by this particular outburst. That is until Ranma spoke up.

"Seriously, why did you think I was falling asleep in school?" Ranma asked Nabiki. "Your sister seriously wears me out."

"Mmm…and you have quite the endurance Ranma," Kasumi purred, " You can go hours on hours with out stopping, according to the books I read your recovery rate is amazing and," Kasumi paused to sigh in contentment, "You really live up to your name. I'm so glad you're my only," Kasumi proceeded to glomp on Ranma, "MY Stallion!"

Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other hungrily. Then without any warning ran out of the Dojo and into the House and up to Kasumi's Room.

"Well, now that that is out of the way would someone please specifically ask for my name and reason for coming here?" the mysterious woman asked.

Happosai was so in awe of the woman's presence in front of him he had been the last to come out of his stupor. Cologne wasn't that far ahead. When they came out of it, they shocked everyone there and bowed.

"Lady of the Tao will you please tell us your name and for what reason you would. Grace us with your presence?"

"Raise Your Heads Children," she said in a gentle but commanding voice, " I do so dislike formality. I shall tell you my name." She despite her appearance managed to give them a grandmotherly smile. " I have went by many names in the past but, you, all of you," she said looking around the room and smiling gently, "may call me Balancia."

"The Reason I'm here is actually because of a little agreement I made with your Fathers. For you see the reincarnation of my daughter TerraBelle was to marry Ranma or the Reincarnation of my son-in-law Muryouzu. This contract shall be placed in value above all others and can not be escaped unless the children _involved_ wish it." She said pulling a contract from the pocket of her pink and lavender knee length dress and presented it to the Fathers with a smirk. Before the Fathers could fully read through the contract, she said, "Your in luck, however, their already married." she said clasping her hands together happily." And from the sound of it it's working out very well!" she said while thinking 'At last, another grandchild!'

In the silence that proceeded you could hear words. Words like:

"Oh, My!"

"Oh Yes!"

"Motto Motto"

"Harder! Harder, Ran-Ran-koi!

"Right there!"

"I said deeper, Damn it!"

And the ever popular:

"Mm! It's so Fucking Good!"

All of these outbursts came from Kasumi's voice.

Back to the foreground.

"My, My it sounds like the children are having fun. Who Knew TerraBelle could be so boisterous in bed." Balancia said.

"My, it certainly does. I hope they give us another grandchild soon!" said the only one of the main cast, except for the two loonies, who wasn't at this meeting because she'd already known about everything. Her son had invited her to the wedding after all. Yes folks everyone's favorite…eccentric, yeah that's it, sword wielding woman, Nodoka Saotome, walked in.

* * *

><p>AN: 1) You stupid Idiotic FOOLS! Didn't you listen?

2) I should probably mention Balancia doesn't like people so wrapped up in their fantasies, minds, plots, and plans to listen to the others or see the obvious facts before them so yeah the Kunos if they ever cross paths _will_ be on her shit list. She's really a sweet woman; she just dislikes idiots with a passion.

There finally tweeked to satisfaction. to my bleary eyes, at least.

Sorry I took so long Finals you know but good news: I graduated! Class of 2011 Baby! Yeah! Anyway now that I have almost nothing better to do I'll be updating a lot faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Red Scythe: It seems Phoenixir-sama needs something to piggy-back off of so this chapter is from me.

Phoenixir: Eleganti! Untie me right now

Lady Red scythe: Not until you remember when we met!

Phoenixir: …

Lady Red Scythe: I thought so.

Disclaimer: Phoenixir-sama is in charge of the finances and we are on a very, very, strict budget. There is no way we will own any of the awesome entertainment mediums used or referenced except the plot. And even if we did want to own it owning these mediums would compromise our global plan.

"It doesn't matter who you were or who you've been. What matters is who you are now and who you intend to be. However, sometimes the most prominent parts of life in past lives become an integral part of who you are." -Saotome Kasumi, when talking to her silver millennium daughter's friends about past lives and how they affect who they are now.

~3 very interesting weeks later~

The majority of the students have been gathered in to the assembly hall so the new staff members could be met. It was rather late to have hired for most players. Fortunately in Nerima and Juuban they hire year round.

"And so I'd like to welcome Saotome Kasumi to our staff please treat her well," said the principal of Juuban high.

Kasumi came out in a royal blue knee length strapless dress, held up by a spherical broach,and off white 1"high heel closed toe pumps.

She bowed and smiled brightly. "Saotome Kasumi desu. Hajimemasshite. I'll be your new school doctor and as I'll be taking care of your injuries from now on, please take care of me in exchange," she bowed again and turned up the brightness of her smile.

The crowd cheered her on fervently.

Kasumi walked off the stage and let the other five staff members be introduced.

'Now how can I cause a little chaos? I should start small. I know! There are six Saotomes other than Ranma and me who work or study here. The gender divide is straight down the middle. I can stir up little confusion and see what interesting gossip pops up. I better inform Ranma of this plan,' Kasumi thought as she slipped into the bathroom. She then looked at a mirror. The air around her took on a slight phosphorescent quality that quickly converged onto the mirror. The mirror then showed an image of girl type Ranma's face. She seemed to be running to get class.

"Yeah, Kasumi? I'm running late can't whatever this is wait till I get there?" Ranma asked.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up on time Ran-Ran-koi," she responded teasingly," We stopped early enough Yesterday." She smiled sweetly.

"How do you keep wearing me out anyway? Does it have something to do with your other job?" Ranma asked.

"Now, now, Ran-Ran-koi let's keep some mystique in our relationship okay?" Kasumi replied.

"Whatever. So what did you call me for?"

"That's right! Here's the plan…"

~One very short explanation later~

"And that's the plan."

"That seems rather…small for you Sumi-chan."

"Baby steps Ran-Ran-koi, baby steps," Kasumi said as she took out a thermos from her stuff space, "either find some shadows or put the mirror down for this to work I need you to stay a boy."

"I'll do this in an alley. Throw it to me when I say so."

"Okay."

~Five minutes later~

"The mirror is set down and …holdup."

The mirror now showed the sky.

Sounds of combat could be heard.

Kasumi was filing her nails as she heard metal bang and glass break. She heard someone ne in the stall behind her.

"Okay toss it to me Sumi-chan." Ranma's voice said.

"She threw the thermos at the mirror where it disappeared upon contact. The glow subsided. The mirror showed male type Ranma's face.

"Got it, Sumi-chan," Ranma replied.

"Okay, don't be late Ran-Ran-koi," Kasumi said, "I've got to deal with an eavesdropper."

Kasumi then poked the mirror. Her reflection now showed instead of Ranma's face.

Kasumi then walked to the stall the noise was coming from and opened it to find….

A little girl that looked about 3 in a very dirty dress that looked like it might have once been blue. She was staring up at Kasumi with tearful violet eyes that peeked out from her dark messy hair. She was cradling her left arm to her chest.

"…"

"…"

"Did you sleep here last night?" Kasumi asked

The little girl nodded her head rapidly.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

The little girl shook her head rapidly.

"How did you get here?"

The little girl pointed up with her right hand. Kasumi looked up and noticed an open ventilation shaft ten feet up.

"Did you fall from all the way up there?"

The little girl once again nodded her head.

Suddenly a small roar was heard.

The girl blushed, and Kasumi looked at her in amusement.

"Fufufufu. Would you like some food?"

The girl's eyes brightened. Then she suddenly turned her eyes to her lap worriedly.

Kasumi looked at the girls lap and was slightly surprised when she saw something she didn't notice before. The girl hat a silver snake's tail instead of legs sticking out of her dress.

"Ara ara, how odd. Now let's go get you cleaned up and fed," Kasumi said as she offered her hand to the child.

As the child, wide eyed, nervously took her hand the kanji for Reunion appeared in the air (再会) over their hands. Just as quickly as it appeared the kanji faded away.

Kasumi blinked at the Random Kanji then shrugged.

"Let's go, sweetie."

The child nodded her head and "stood" up.

~Meanwhile in Class 2-C~

Ranma had managed to arrive just before his introduction.

"Glad you made it Mr. Saotome. Is there a reason you're late?" A tall man with greasy slicked back hair, a pale angular face, and glasses asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to share with me that reason?"

"I took a shortcut, four punks tried to mug me, I defended myself. 'couse they were no match. for me. It took just enough time to make me late."

The teacher looked at Ranma skeptically.

"Oh, by the way, is this your wallet?" Ranma asked as he pulled out the wallet and showed the teacher his own I.D.

The teacher took his wallet and shut up as he walked into the classroom.

~In the class room~

"Alright class we have a new student. Please come in Saotome-kun."

Ranma walked in he stopped in front of and proceeded to write his name on the chalkboard.

"Boku wa Saotome Ranma, yoroshikun," Ranma said as he flashed his Roguish Manly Smirk™. The RMS made many young ladies swoon. "If I don't say this she won't cook for me for a month, sorry ladies I'm a married man." Ranma said as he flashed his wedding ring.

"EEEEEH?!" was the general outcry.

"B-but you can't get married till you're 18 here!" said expendable female brunette #3

Ranma smirked. "Well I'll let my wife tell you about it."

"Who is she?"

"Himitsu desu."

Cue the Mass Face Fault.

"I'll give you a hint though; she's one of the other Saotomes in this School."

"Is she cute?" expendable brown haired boy # 12 asked.

"Of course not," Ranma replied flippantly.

"Eh?"

"She's the most beautiful woman inside and out that I've ever known," Ranma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay class you can ask Saotome-kun more during break. Saotome-kun sit you can take the seat next to Mizuno Ami." The teacher pointed

"Osu, Sakaya-sensei."

Ranma walked to his desk next to the aforementioned girl. His eyes widened briefly as he looked at her aura. He filed what he saw away to tell Kasumi later.

"I can't believe it," he said, "I knew that you went here but it's unbelievable that we'd run into each other on the first day."

"Nice to see you again too, Ranma-nii-chan," Ami said back.

"Yeah, how long has it been Ami-chan?" Ranma said as he handed he a note.

'_I know_ _the Thermal Senshi please meet me in the Infirmary at lunch. Please Respect the No Violence Rule-Kasumi-sensei"_

Ami widened her eyes and said, "So how have you been nii-chan? Last I heard you were in a no-win situation. Who'd you pick?"

"Actually all of the candidates were out of the running by the time the third one got there."

"Eh? Then why drag it out so long?" Ami asked.

"Well the chaos made it enjoyable for us."

"Enjoyable how and for who?!" Ami inquired.

Ranma blushed and looked away.

'…what was is it that made that mess so enjoyable? And why is he blushing? Was it oh…oh! It must be about sex? Is it his fetish?' (A/n: Geniuses: we can jump to the wrong conclusions too. But, to be fair, she did get it half right.)

~at lunch~

Ranma had disappeared out the window. And Ami was arriving in the infirmary. She found a silver haired child sleeping in the bed with covers pulled around her and the school doctor watching over her with her back to her. Ranma was sitting on the window sill eating a rather large bento.

"The poor dear won't even talk. She may not be able to. And with her lower body she can't be around people enough to learn social skills. Hunters and Hunter type magic users may come after her, mistaking her for a demon or youma or worse! I'm worried about her Ranma." the doctor said.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan if we can explain it to Ami-chan I'm sure it'll be fine." Ranma replied

"Ami-chan, Ran-Ran-koi?" Kasumi asked genuine curiosity and amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," Ranma said.

"This could be fun!" Kasumi said in a mischievous tone that Ami didn't like.

Kasumi then turned around. Ami recognized her immediately.

"T-Terabelle?!" Ami stuttered out in shock.

"Angelia~!" Kasumi cried out in fondness and stepped closer to Ami with her arms spread.

"Terrabelle!" Ami cried out again this time with as much fondness and stepped closer Kasumi and opened up her arms.

"Angelia!" Kasumi stepped closer to Ami.

"Terrabelle," Ami said softly as she stepped into Kasumi's embrace. And flowers appeared around them all of the sudden.

Ranma blinked at the random flowers and shrugged. He then took a picture before they faded as random things were wont to do.

After the two ended their embrace, they got serious.

"So here's the deal. I found my youngest daughter from the Silver Millennium."

"That's great!" Ami said.

"Mmhmm. It is. However…she was reincarnated exactly as she was back then every last physical detail."

Oh? Oh! ...Oh…" Curiosity, realization and grasp of the situation flashed across Ami's face.

"You mean she's…" Ami trailed off

"I'm afraid so…"Kasumi replied

"That's not good. That's not good at all. This could be bad Terrabelle. This could be very very bad."

"I know. That's why I need you to tell your friends about this. Do they know you're a superior officer yet?" Kasumi inquired.

"No. Their memories are still fuzzy. They don't know we don't need to transform or use focii to use magic either… except for Neptune and your eldest and your big sister." Ami said with a disappointed sigh.

"You know what this means don't you?" Kasumi deadpanned.

"Please don't say it." Ami replied seriously.

"We need to call Mama," Kasumi said it anyway.

"You said it," Ami sighed, "I do agree with you though."

"Well let's eat before Lunch is over. And we can talk about my plan to cause a little bit of confusion and disorder to the school."

'Oh… Oh, I remember now! So chaos is still one of her turn-ons.' Ami kept her thoughts to herself.

~One very short explanation later~

"That seems kind of…unambitious for you…" Ami said.

"I'll work my way up," Kasumi replied with a dainty sniff, "you can't just unleash these things all at once you know. It takes careful planning to bring in the fun kind of chaos. But you already know that."

"I suppose…"

"So let me tell you about this paid job for magic users…"

~3 hours later~

"Hebi-chan," Kasumi said as she shook the child's shoulder gently.

"Mnummble…" Sonia said as she rolled over

"Wake up, dear…" Kasumi tried again.

"Snorklplx…"was the reply.

Kasumi's voice took on a firm tone "Hestia Angelia Minerva Sara de Gaia, you wake up this instant."

Sonia suddenly sat up and looked at Kasumi wide eyed. It's amazing what using a full name a child subconsciously recognizes can do isn't it?

"That's better," Kasumi said with a gentle smile as she patted Sonia's head. "Come on sweetie you're coming home with me," she said as she picked Sonia up and set her down in a wheel chair and covered her tail with a blanket she produced from stuff-space.

They then headed to the apartments she and Ranma were staying at.

There! It took tying Phoenixir-sama up. And reserving their previous versions of this chapter for flashbacks but it is done! I bet you thought this Story was dead or abandoned. Thankfully that is not the case. Thankfully Phoenixir-sama's Spark has returned. So either Phoenixir-sama or I will be updating this more frequently. I'll let DNS be all Phoenixir-sama's as long as they updates it sooner than we updated this.

*Omake *

Ranma and Kasumi were getting their freak on and they weren't being quiet about it.

The land lady was out sweeping the side walk when she heard

Ranma and Kasumi: Oh yeah!

The Land lady turns to the audience and starts singing.

Land lady: You can be loud as the hell you want when you're making love.

A man and woman with nothing better to do join in

Random Man and woman: When you're making love.

Land lady: You can be loud as the hell you want when you're making love.

Random Man and woman: When you're making love.

Land lady: You can be loud as the hell you want when you're making love.

Random Man and woman: When you're making love.

Land lady: You can be loud as the hell you want...

Ranma and Kasumi: Aaaah…

The phone rings and the Land lady answers it.

Land lady: Nandeska? Nani o kiku? I'll tell them to be quiet when they're finished.

She then hung up the phone.

Ranma pokes his head out the window

Ranma: Are we being too loud?

Kasumi: Get back in here! I'm not done with you yet!

Kasumi pulls Ranma back in.

The Land lady chuckles and shouts: You keep doing what you're doing!

Random man & woman: Yeah louder!

Land lady: You're not allowed to be loud at the library, at the art museum or a play. But when you and your partner are doistop you from having dng the nasty don't behave like you're at the ballet. Cause you can be as loud as the hell you want when you're making love.

Random man & woman: Making sweet, sweet love.

Land lady: You can be loud as the hell you want when you're making love.

Random man & woman: Loud as the hell! Loud as the hell you want!

Land lady: don't let the neighbors stop you from having fun, they'll have peace and quiet when you're good and done.

All: Be as loud as the hell you want when you're making love! Loud as the hell you want…

Kasumi: Harder Ranma!

Akari: Ow! Not so rough Ryoga!

All: Loud as the hell you want…

Loud as the hell you want…

Ryoga: who's your daddy?

Akari: What? Ryoga!

All: Loud as the hell you want…

Loud as the hell you want…

Land lady: Smack it and lick it and rub it and suck it!

All: Loud as the hell you-

Akari: That's the spot Ryoga! Work your Mama!

All: Loud as the hell you-

Kasumi: Oh yeah, just like that.

Ryoga: Oh Akari!

Resident Otaku: Uhhhhhhhhh!

All: Loud as the hell you-

Loud as the hell you-

Loud as the hell you-

Loud as the hell you-

Loud as the hell you-

Loud as the hell you-

Loud as the hell you-

Akari pokes her head out the window.

Akari: Waaaant!


	4. Matron vs Moon! Complete domination

Okay people! Here it is my lovely update! This is my first try at a complete and utter curb-stomp that involves magic. Now guess who's getting trained by this method. See if you can guess who's training her. Or is the training just a side benefit of torture by curb-stomp? so many questions. And I'll leave you with more! (Random lightning fries an innocent bunny medium rare.) Okay on with my lovely story!

Disclaimer: Please check my story "He's had all he can take…" for this disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"<em>I outrank you in two systems. I overpower you. I have better control of my magic. I have a larger army. We outnumber you. We have better strategies. Any one of my fully trained soldiers can defeat you. Start recruiting Moon-chan if you want to have any chance of defeating me."<em>- Saotome Kasumi in Matron Mode while delivering yet another Quadrant class curb stomping to Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Usagi was Dreaming. It was a Realistic dream like the ones with Queen Serenity. This Dream too started out nice, but unlike her dreams about her mother this <em>was not<em> a nice dream.

It started out with her having tea with a ponytailed lady whose face she couldn't see, no matter how hard she tried. The only things that showed on the face were gray eyes and a mouth.

The figure, realizing her intent, patted her hand, "Don't bother, Moon-chan. If I let you see who I am then this would be pointless." Seeing Usagi's quizzical expression the lady smiled beatifically, "I am here to happily tell you about my threat to Crystal Tokyo and force you into a state where you have to train your magic instead of relying on those silly little power-ups and transformation phrases. I mean, really; they're a nice multiplier to your natural magic abilities, but it's only that. An enhancement of your abilities," The figure pointed out taking a sip of her tea. "Neither I, my husband, your strategist, or your outers have that weakness. It's only you and the rest of your soldiers. Hmm," the figure said pursing her lips, "Considering the number I suppose their more like an honor guard, really."

"Well, I was of the opinion that they were to be all I needed." Usagi watched as the Lady tittered "Is something funny?"

"Yes, of course it is. How, exactly, do you expect to take over my planet with a force so…insignificant when compared to mine. Did you honestly think your marital alliance with my brother entitled you? While I am happy that you two fell in love, _I _am the one the planet chose for its Senshi not him. Therefore I have the right to rule, not you. As such I cannot let you create such a utopia because it means the rest of the world would be a dystopia. I won't allow that to happen to _my _planet," The lady said taking a sip of her tea. "Of course I have the means to crush any opposition you could mount. But I'll be fair. Consider this dream a Challenge letter; from the daughter of your Teacher from the Silver Millennium."

Usagi nodded then had a quizzical expression. "Why would you tell me all of this? My warriors and I have crushed such opposition before. We can do it again." Usagi said confidently. "I must let it happen, even though it's horrible, I have to ensure that my little Usagi exists. Even if I have to abandon a few principles, I cannot let my Usa's existence end. I love her far too much for that." Usagi said solemnly and drained her tea. As she poured herself another cup she said, "I'll be her mother…even," she paused and continued quietly, "even if I have to turn into a monster. Crystal Tokyo is the ends to horrible means and me trying to save as many people as I can."

"Spoken like a true mother and tender heart, Moon-chan. If you do manage to defeat me, it sounds like you'll be a great ruler. But you won't. You see, Setsuna-oneechan forgot to mention one thing. A number of them actually," The Lady said refilling her own cup.

"And those would be?"

The lady ticked off her fingers, "One; I'm the mother of your Saturn and forbid her to enter a conflict where she's in opposition with her parents or her friends, so she'll be sitting this one out, I'm afraid. Two; there's the balance between good and evil, and right now it's leaning rather worryingly towards good. My mother, Lady of the Tao, has tasked me with correcting that. Three; your Pluto, my big sister, cannot see us in her Time Gates, due to my hobby and who my husband is, so I'm a little surprise to her. It will be pleasant while we are working together to dispense with corruptions and infections but always remember, I _will _be your enemy_,_ if not now, when our business dealing with my enemies wraps up, certainly then._"_ She said. "Four a single member of my army is more powerful than you and most your army currently are because they train and don't stop training when there's no threat although Angelia could give me a run for my money. That's a problem for you, Moon-chan. I suggest you order your soldiers to train their magic outside of their Senshi forms. Five; this is rather important, using the Silver Millennium, ranking system; I outrank you even if I was part of a different branch of the military. For you see Terra and Satelia had a military alliance before the notion of a political alliance was conceived. Six; you are limited to your designation, we are not. We have multiple –mancy, as well as being taught how to utilize our innate skills efficiently. You just picked it up as you go, and those skills will turn against you against more skilled opponents such as us. Seven; and this is the important part, I have Serviere (A/n: Pronounce Sa-rēp-ür)-sama's approval of my machinations. You do not. This makes all the difference."

"Who is this Sa-ri-per-sama," Usagi asked sounding out the name, "and why do they matter?"

The Lady frowned and her eyes radiated anger and indignation. Seeming to realize something she visibly calmed herself. "Oh, you didn't know. The time for your ignorance has come to an end. You see Magic is regulated by a council. Our division is called Casters I'll have a Ranking System sent to you later on tomorrow via my husband. I'll stick to the basics for now, Caster's are obviously at the top, then mages, then, channellers then majin, then magi and so on. Anyway Serviere-sama is our noble, just, and balanced ruler, we answer directly to them, but they usually leave us to our own devices. But not when it comes to taking over the world you, if you are in their jurisdiction, have to have a permit. We are and I do have a permit, you didn't know the rules so you were excused. But you know now."

"So I now need a permit." Usagi said.

"Right!" the Lady exclaimed with a smile and started putting up the tea set. When she finished she turned to Usagi. "Right, I'll give you four more words before I start forcing you to realize your potential; I warn you this will hurt all the more if you don't prepare yourself properly." The lady said releasing a small amount of her power.

The power that was released washed over Usagi in waves. Usagi chose her words wisely. "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

After a transformation scene, she stood ready to face her foe.

"My, what a scandalous transformation scene for someone inclined to white magic. Good choice of words. However," The Lady looked to the mirrors surrounding them, "you are in my territory." With that said the mirrors lit up and fired on Usagi's position.

Usagi jumped out of the way just in time. Only to find herself punched towards the ground. She pulled herself up before she hit the ground only to have to dodge to the side. A hot beam of light seared its way past her. She suddenly found herself on the receiving end of a vicious uppercut. Her flight was abruptly altered by a roundhouse kick to the stomach. She was then launched forward by a sharp kick to her back. She abruptly recovered and shot up and was grazed by a beam of light shot from a compact.

The Lady calmly floated in her civilian form. "Your hand to hand combat is deplorable. Tsk." The lady was suddenly in her face. "Tsk. Such disgrace and you call yourself a noble," She said as she grasped Eternal Sailor Moon by her shoulders and bodily slammed her to the ground before she had time to recover. An array appeared under Usagi. "Well, now that you are on the ground, let us see what your armor can handle before it's forced to improve itself and the artillery of its master."

Usagi tried to move but was rooted to the spot. She watched in horror as mirrors of all kinds appeared in a web-like pattern. With a clank she saw that there was a mirrored roof covering the entire thing. She saw the image of The Lady appear in all the mirrors around her. The Lady surprised her by singing as the array disappeared.

"_This is my personal funhouse." _Usagi blasted a mirror to her right_ "In here you'll never see me frown." _Usagi threw her tiara at another mirror._ "It's gonna burn you down." _Usagi caught her tiara and launched it at another one_. "Down." _Usagi jumped as a laser from a convex mirror whizzed past her to a concave mirror. She watched in horror as the mirrors bounced around all the mirrors of the ceilinged web._ "Down." _A conical chandelier appeared on the ceiling._ "Down." _The voice took a menacing quality as she finished the verse and the lasers all converged in the chandelier and said chandelier pointed at her_" __**It's gonna burn you down!"**_ Usagi screamed in agony as the lasers hit her from every angle instead of just the chandelier like she expected. "Oh my, did you think I was bouncing the hard light around just to launch it from a singular point?" The Lady's voice asked from everywhere, "How utterly foolish," the voice said condescendingly. "Oh my, how wonderful your armor and wings are still intact. It's more resilient than I thought." An image of The Lady appeared in the mirror facing Usagi with a genuinely pleased smile. "It is a good thing we have 13 shots left. Let's hope you evolve before you hit the lucky number, I'd hate to have to recharge. Oh!" The smile turned sadistic. "Then again it will be fun to see if I can break you. It's a win-win for me~!" The Lady said as she smiled in excitement as the mirror and chandelier lit up again and Usagi's world exploded in pain.

4 shot's later The Lady's image reappeared and asked, "Have you evolved yet?"

Usagi, crawling to her feet, responded softly, "Rainbow starlight honeymoon kiss."

"Oh! You can still stand! How admirable!" The lady said in appreciation. She then realized that Usagi had answered. "What was that dear?" The Lady asked leaning forward in anticipation, but not out of the mirror.

" Rainbow Starlight Honeymoon Kiss!" Usagi exclaimed spinning around releasing a blast of pure mana that destroyed the inner and middle parts of the web. She looked around and despaired that she wasn't completely out yet. "I'll just do it again!"

"Ara ara, Moon-chan," The Lady's voice said. "I wonder if you'll manage that now that the buffers are gone. But don't worry. With this level of injury I'm sure you'll evolve before shot number 20!" The Lady said excitedly.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked "Why are you putting me through this torture!"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't paying you back for all the paperwork you and your soldiers have caused me over the years since, technically, I am your commanding officer, I have to clean up your messes. Do you realize what the cost of your property damage cost me? Every time you're not careful with your monster battles my next three paychecks are garnished." The Lady admitted. "But this is also the best way to improve you. I don't want you to have no chance against my enemies, after all. So it's a win-win!" The Lady's voice was pleased. Then the voice got serious "No more talk until you evolve. I'd much rather be making wild passionate love to my beloved husband. But these are orders from mama. And Orders are Orders." The remaining mirrors lit up and Usagi experienced a whole new world of agony.

After the third shot without the buffers Usagi was once again on her knees.

After the fourth shot she was barely conscious.

And on the fifth her body and magic reacted. Light shone from Usagi and the size of her wings grew her silver hair was shot through with blue highlights and her hair was wavy like Ikuko's. Her silver wraparound dress came down to her knees. Her gloves were skin tight and had slits on the outside from the bottom to the middle. Her hands were wrapped around the hard light web from the center. She gave a mighty heave and swung it around and obliterated the remaining mirrors in the web. The hard light weapon resolved into a parasol which, with no words, she pointed up and spun again, this time destroying the room.

She heard clapping. Turning, she saw The Lady smiling and clapping at her surveying her surroundings she saw that they were on a black sanded beach. She spotted a volcano in the distance.

"Very good, Moon-chan. Now that you've evolved I can awaken your potential. Suddenly the shards of the destroyed mirror gathered around The Lady. The shards of the mirrors reformed into sand that flowed into what looked like a water skin.

Suddenly Usagi was gripped by the sand.

"Shame on you Moon-chan. You should have taken to the skies as soon as you realized that you were standing on a beach. I _am_ the earth's Senshi and Queen. Well, one of the Queens anyway. As such, I control all aspects of Earth." Suddenly lava was on the surface and creeping steadily towards Usagi. "Lava maiden." The Lady said filing her nails. The lava was around her and Usagi cried out in pain as the molten earth started to melt her skin. "Igneous-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Usagi shouting. "Serenity mana potential," Phosphorescent mana enveloped her form. "Wake up!" The light pulsed violently outwards dispesing the lave and healing her in the process.

This time there was a pulse of light changing her as it flowed along her body changing her dress to white with silver trim, the gloves disappearing, and the wings receding to nubs. The ripple flowed through to her brain, and removing the odango and tiara leaving only a silver moon tattoo on her forehead. The parasol now closed and resting on her shoulder she glared at The Lady.

"Finally!" The Lady enthused. "It's time to end this and go make sweet enthusiastic love to my husband! I'll end this session quickly instead of dragging it out. One good transformation deserves another," The Lady informed her toking out a small badge carved in the likeness of earth with the image being overlaid by a Tao symbol. "Shadow," the black part of the Tao took over the majority of the badge, "Matron, power. Make up!"

Usagi watched in despair as the transformation seen took place.

The Lady spun around and did a backflip and landed in a cheongsam decorated with snakes on the front, a picture of the Egyptian cow goddess on the back and bracelets depict symbols of earth. Satisfied with her transformation she looked at Usagi, who was on her knees in the sand.

"Oh well." She said slightly disappointed that her lesson hadn't taken as she lifted her hand "Sand sarcophagus." The sand surrounded Usagi completely. "Cement wake." The sand turned into something thicker and wetter and exposed her face and Usagi felt creaking in her bones. The Matron tittered as she walked up to Usagi. "I'll give you a hint as to who I am, dear. Saotome Ranma doesn't lose. And neither does his wife!" With that said The Lady slowly curled her fingers into a fist while making a downward motion with her arm. The cement around Usagi turned to stone. "Concrete funeral!" Matron exclaimed as her hand clenched into a fist and-

Usagi woke up screaming. She lay there panting for a while and turned to the clock to find it was only 1:00 a.m. She groaned and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm done! Mission complete!" Kasumi exclaimed from her vanity. She got up and went to bed.<p>

Her exclamation waking him up Ranma said, eloquently, "Huh, whuzzat?"

Noting the tent in his pajamas Kasumi beamed at him and proceeded to jump his bones.

* * *

><p>In the morning Usagi surprised her friends with her new hair style letting the waves frame her face and the rest of her hair being pulled in a single large braid. They were not surprised at the change in hair color. They <em>were <em>surprised by the blue however.

"Usagi-chan? What's with the blue hair?" Minako asked.

"Oh, this?" Usagi said patting her hair. "This is a happened because of a new transformation a nightmare forced me into." Usagi replied casually. "Apparently, Earth's Senshi takes offense to Crystal Tokyo. But she needs our help with her enemies so…"

"She helped you power up?" Makoto asked

Ami snorted, "Knowing Terrabelle she probably used her Funhouse Laser Web to force your magic to respond since we really shouldn't have to transform to use magic. I have, fortunately, solved that problem." Ami looked at Usagi's pale face. "But I'm guessing that it was the Funhouse that forced you to a new transformation. Then she probably opened up your civilian Mana reserves."

Usagi nodded and shivered. "It was horrible! And the worst part was she only transformed towards the end. But I _know _she didn't have to." Seeming to realize something she spun around on Ami. "How do you about the Funhouse, Ami? Speak Senshi!"

Coming to attention "I helped her develop it in the Silver Millennium, my queen," Ami replied crisply.

"Why?"

"Ano…for interrogation and training, my queen," Mercury replied shyly.

"Do you know who she is now?" Usagi asked calmly.

"Yes, my queen, she's married to my cousin," Ami replied, "who also happens to be Tenebrae's Senshi."

"Who are is your cousin?" Usagi asked walking around Ami.

"Saotome Ranma, my queen."

"That hunk that was sitting next to you in class yesterday was your cousin?" Both Makoto and Minako asked.

Giving them a sidelong glance, "Down girls, he's married, remember?"

"Tell me who she is," Usagi calmly ordered Ami.

"For the safety of my goddaughter, I must refuse your order, my queen." Ami replied.

"Who is your goddaughter in danger from? Certainly not from us," Usagi rebuffed her refusal.

"She has a snake tail for legs and when Terrabelle found her she had a broken arm and her tail was singed. She's in danger from all magical girls." Everyone winced at that statement.

"How did Earth's Senshi lose her daughter?"

"I am unaware. All inquiries on the subject lead to tears and repetition of the words 'Oh kami! I lost her and didn't find her for three years. I'm a bad mother!' or some variation thereof, followed by more sobbing and eventual comfort by her husband. From what I can gather magical girls must have been hunting little Hestia for her appearance soon after she hatched or on her first trip to the surface. It was quite an ordeal for a three year old child to have gone through before she found was found by her mother." Ami reported her analysis.

"Acknowledged, Senshi. Have you given the real names of the mother or the child to us?" Usagi asked.

"No, my queen"

"Good, we'll have to figure this out ourselves." Usagi said. "At ease, Ami-chan," Usagi said waving her hand.

"Hai!" Ami said relaxing. Looking at her watch Ami's eye's bulged. "Oh, no! I promised to babysit Hestia today while her parents go out of town. I'm almost late!" Ami exclaimed looking around for something, appearing not to find it she sighed and performed a running jump. Landing with modified ice blades on the soles of her shoes she proceeded to spark off as easily as if she _were _skating on ice instead of a side walk.

" D-did Ami just pull an Usagi?" Rei asked.

Patting Rei's arm Minako said, "No Rei-chan. That? That was a Minako."

Giggling they all headed to the Outers' house.

* * *

><p>"Well that was interesting," Pluto said from on top of a building.<p>

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her ear painfully. "Yes it was, Sweetie. But you have to be disciplined." Balancia said

"M-mama?" Setsuna asked tearing up.

"Yes, dear heart," Balancia said coming 'round to face Setsuna

"I've missed you Mama," Setsuna cried.

Releasing her grip Balancia hugged and comforted her eldest daughter, "Shush, it's okay, sweetie. Mama's here now."

"I've been so lost, Mama. Now I'm in too deep to get out without hurting everyone," Setsuna sobbed. "I need help, Mama."

"And help you shall have. But first you _do_ need to be punished. But since you do realize the error of your ways perhaps not as harshly," Balancia said softly as she stroked Setsuna's hair.

"Yes, Mama," Setsuna responded quietly.

With that they simply disappeared from the roof.

* * *

><p>Panting heavily Ami knocked on the apartment door.<p>

Kasumi opened the door dressed in a green sleeveless wrap around dress and smiled at Ami, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Ami-chan. You're early. Come in."

Huffing as she entered the apartment Ami replied, "I might have been late if I didn't Spark here. I was on the other side of town." Ami replied. "My queen interrogated me about you. Did you have to use the Funhouse Laser Web?"

Kasumi beamed at her friend, "No, I could have induced the transformation directly, and awakened her mana core as well. I am a Caster and she _was_ a Mage; as such at the time I had authority over her. But it would have taken longer. Besides it was fun and I needed to vent. Why not target my future enemy and would-be Queen of Crystal Tokyo? I made it abundantly clear to her that she was horribly outmatched if it came to a leader to leader battle."

"You're a monster, Kasumi-chan," Ami deadpanned.

"Why, thank you. I take pride in my Monster status," Kasumi beamed at her. "Now there's money on the refrigerator for dinner; I've already cooked breakfast and lunch. Sonia-chan is still shy, let her warm up to you at her own pace. I know she'll be charmed by you two. Oh! I mean the three of you."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Ami-chan you'll understand soon enough." Ranma said walking out of their bedroom dressed in a crisp silver suit.

With that they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Chibi-Usa recalled her mother's words as she walked down the street to her grandmother's place.<p>

-(Flash—back? Forward? I know! Recollection!)-

_Chibi-Usa and Neo-queen Serenity were standing in front of the time gates. Neo-Queen Serenity explained why they were there._

"_Usagi, it seems like this timeline is going to be erased soon." Neo-queen Serenity held up her hand to forestall her daughter's question. "I'm sending you back to my past self. She's changed and so has the situation. Thus this is your last travel to the past," Neo-queen Serenity said with tears streaming down her face as she smiled valiantly. "You won't be able to come back anymore. T-the timeline you came from will most likely be erased as soon as I send you." Neo-Queen Serenity dabbed at her eyes fittily with a handkerchief "Be good a good daughter for Usagi, okay?"_

"_Yes, mama," Chibi-usa replied tearing up._

"_Here take this," Neo-Serenity said passing her a hyper space container and taking off her broach to hand it to Chibi-Usa."_

_Taking both objects, Chibi-Usa nodded silently._

"_And no more brainwashing to get your way. Understand?" Neo-Serenity said._

"_Yes, okaa-sama," Little Usagi replied._

"_It's time to go through the gates dear."_

"_Hai," Little Usagi walked stoically through the gates. _

-(Recollection end)-

Chibi-Usa stopped in front of the Tsukino Residence and knocked.


	5. It's time to get this plot started!

' t_houghts'_

_"Languages not Japanese," the characters will be speaking the language that is first mentioned after this italic appears unless stated otherwise._

You know the rest.

* * *

><p>"Never stop training. Complacency makes you<em> weak<em>!"- The Lady of

Absolute Balance to Princess serenity and her Senshi while training them as she fired a huge bolt of mana at them while they were eating.

* * *

><p>Kasumi had gathered all the search and scry soldiers tasked with finding her baby in the punishment room.<p>

Normally she was more lenient but this involved the newly found Sonia and she was very mad that she had found her daughter in the condition she had found her in. Actually that was an understatement.

"You all had one task. One!" Her voice was devoid of it's usual warmth as she enlarged the picture showing Terrabelle holding Hestia in a magical hologram. Hestia looked exactly like Sonia, "Find my daughter or the egg that she hatched from. Now some of you have found the egg fragments and got me leads on where she might have been, so you can leave." Only ten out of two hundred people left. "As for the rest of you. You have the skill to find a magically shielded bio-bomb the size of a handball in a plane of ever shifting fluctuations from this one but you can't find a naga child in this one? You're some of the best scryers and searchers in the Bureau. I know you were slacking off. If you weren't my baby would have long since been found and certainly not in the fragile mental state she's in! She's afraid of people, she's been hurt, she's been hunted for Kami-sama's sake!" All soldiers winced. "None of that would have happened if you had not been slacking off or deemed the search a low priority or a waste of time." She glared at the soldiers and as one they shrank back from the fury of their usually benign Admiral General. "But I won't dispose of you, you're much too valuable. Actually, I'll eliminate up for your backline fighter weakness." Some looked relieved, others knew better. "However I'll replace the the pain nullifiers in the regeneration circle with agony enhancers and nullify your shields. Enjoy." She smiled icily.

An array appeared on the floor under the gathered and another one appeared over them. Mirrors appeared between the arrays trapping the soldiers on all sides, cuting off their view. The mirrors began to glow and the screams began.

Kasumi watched coldly as the punishment continued. Ranma looked on from the sidelines, reminded once again how ruthless his wife was when she needed to be.

A couple hours later the bombardment stopped. Then the screams began anew as the soldiers were healed fully. The punishment being over the mirrors turned to mist and dissipated and the arrays disappeared. The punishement had made them tougher in the worse possible way.

Surprisingly all the soldiers were still conscious.

This time Kasumi's face melted into an expression of concern as she said, "I hope you all learned your lesson by experiencing a fraction of my pain. Next time I ask you for help I expect it to be given seriously." With that she turned around and strode out of the room. Ranma waited a minute before following.

* * *

><p>Ami was being patient with Sonia who she had finally gotten to sit at the table. Her patience paid off as the little naga was only fidgeting nervously and not close to tears or looking for means of escape. '<em>An improvement over an hour ago<em>,' Ami thought with a small smile.

Suddenly she felt intense heat and cold radiating from her mana core. The feelings seperated from her core and intensified forcing their way out of her body in an uncomfortable and painful manner. Being a a Senshi she was able to stay conscious long enough to see two eggs the size of ping pong balls manifest themselves. One was red with yellow spots and orange stripes; the other was white with a crystal blue band around the top and spearmint green band around the bottom. Ami managed to catch both before she passed out.

Sonia who had been watching the whole thing was confused. '_Why did the nice magical lady fall asleep? What are those two ball things?_' she had many questions and wondered if this lady would listen when she talked. It never occured to her that most people couldn't understand her.

* * *

><p>The Inner Senshi minus Ami were sitting at an outside table of a restauraunt discussing boys, school and Usagi's newest change. As similar things had happened before they weren't phased when two independant shadows appeared. One small shadow appeared in front of Usagi and spat out a thick manilla folder.<p>

A man in a silver dress uniform stepped out of the other shadow, which was man-sized, chuckling as if he had heard a really funny joke. The man stopped chuckling as he looked intently at Minako.

Minako also stopped talking and stared at the man who while his face was obscured by the shadow of his hair, had piercing blue eyes clearly visible . Minako had already been holding the Venus crystal when he appeared now gripped it harder as a look of utter comtempt appeared on her face.

"_So this is where you've been you Venusian bimbo. You look the part now, good for you, now you won't dissapoint your opponents_." The man casually insulted her in Venusian.

"_Muryouzu. I heard you were married now. Send your wife my condolences. Poor Terrabelle, having you for a husband in not one, but two lives. I can only imagine the horror." _Minako sneered in Shadowspeak.

"_I heard your husband managed to give you the slip in this life_," Minako visibly flinched. "_I'll have to congratulate him when I see him again._"

Minako stood up as Venus," _You know where he is you, bastard?"_ she asked with a mix of desperation, hope and anger as she held her head so her bangs were covering her face.

"_Of course, I do. I just finished talking to him. He just had a breakthrough in artificing. Although someone really should make him take it easy. He's nigh onto killing himself working so hard._" Muryouzu casually replied.

"_You...you..."_ Venus was shaking furiously. "_**YOU TELL ME WHERE MY HEPHY US RIGHT NOW**_!"

"_Now why would I do that? After all, your infedelity is the stuff of legends_." He smirked knowin he was getting her riled up.

"_**You know very well what happened and how those rumors started. I never would have cheated on Hephaestus. He was everything I ever wanted**_.***" She snapped her head up and glared at him with eyes glowing gold. "_He was everything I needed; everything I didn't know I needed_,*" she whispered in a small voice. She glared at Muryouzu, "_You know damn well what happened, you insolent shadowstalker! If you won't tell me..."_ Suddenly her fuku dispersed into little motes of light which then converged onto Venus's form in flash. When the flash resolved Venus stood in what looked like an orange bodysuit with golden links visible around her shoulders, chest, hips waist and crotch. She held a golden mace in one hand and a fire orange morning star in the other.

"...**_I'll beat it out of you!_**"

"_You're welcome to try, changeheart. I'll even tell you if you last more than twenty minutes, because I'm such a nice guy." He smirked smugly. "But you've been slacking off, I can tell. You won't last more than 15 Terran minutes. I'll even use a Terran timer, since I'm such a nice guy_."

He pulled out what looked suspiciously like a kitchen timer and and set it to 20 minutes. He then put it...somewhere and settled into a loose stance and reverted to Japanese as he pulled out a whip and dagger. "Come, Venus. Show me how badly you want what I can give you."

Commander Venus screamed at the top of her lungs "****I'll show you. You'll tell me what I need to know. I'll beat you to a pulp if I have to**.**" With that Commander Venus Charged forward at Tenebrae's Senshi . "****Muryouzu**!**"

Muryouzu, of course, met the charge head on. "Let's what you've got, Aphrodite!"

Venus swung her mornig star in an upward arc while thrusting with her mace. As Muryouzu deflected the chain of the morning star with his whip and blocked the mace with his dagger, both he and Venus disappeared in a flash of light and shadow.

"What just happened?" Rei asked.

Surprisingly it was Makoto who answered. "Just Tenebrae pushing Venus's buttons again. "

Usagi put her hand to her cheek and tilted her head to the left. "Really, they're so rowdy. Well as long as she's not hurt too badly it's okay." She then waved over a waiter.

Rei asked, "Aren't you worried _she'll_ kill him?"

"No, she's not that strong," Usagi snd Makoto answered simultaneously.

"No, he was just getting her passionate. She is the senshi of passion after all. Besides she'll probably come back with new techniques." When the waiter arrived she said "yes I'd like a to go bag for my friend she had to leave early. Oh and put some cake in there." The waiter nodded and left.

"Usagi-chan, you do know how she gets after she encounters him don't you?" Makoto asked.

"Yes she gets all frustrated and needs cuddles from..." Usagi's face lit up in realization. "Well, she better last more than twenty minutes. I'm not her cuddle-type." Usagi webt back to eating her food.

"Neither am I." Makoto said takibg a bite of her cake.

"..." Rei suddenly remembered what this was all about. "Oh, crap." She lost her apetite as she remembered her training experience. She slid her plate over to Usagi as she recalled the horors Balancia put her through.

* * *

><p>Ami woke up and found that she had been subconsciously channeling her magic into the two ovoids in her hands.<p>

She sighed, "...I guess I didn't expel my excess magic before the build up became independend of my core. Hm...the manifestations are still dependant on my magic, which means..." Ami's eyes widened in horror. "_I'm to young to have children!"_ She cried in Wisetongue.

Now to understand what Ami is going through you gave to understand that when a mage casts a spell there is generally excess mana in their system. This mana tends to build up until it manifests itself in any number of ways. To prevent this a mage can expel their built up mana consciously. However if the mage is a girl and their astral and aural body is ovulating the manifestations tend to be something called spellchyldren: permanent manifestations born from magic and bodies of a mage . If the girl is physically ovulating that all but seals it. Ami had the (mis) fortune of having all three of her ovulations aligned. While it is true that Mizuno Ami is a mage, Sailor Mercury was a channeler in the past and tends to fight as such in the present. This results in her drawing out excessive, though considerably less than her fellow inner senshi due to her control, amounts of mana to power her spells. The fact that she drew from not only her mana core but that of a *planet* only excacerbates things. Now spellchyldren can comes about by spontaneous birth, manifesting into eggs, popping into existence or other ways. As they are not constructs, the magic of which they are formed gives them a physical form genetically made up of the mage and their destined one as the mana field copies and merges their genetic and magical patterns into the chyld. Things were a little more complicated when a planet was involved. In Caster society Spellchyldren are recognized as the offspring of the mage. Spellchyldren like natural born children have to be taught how to do things and be taken care of like them. Unlike them Spellchyldren pick up languages quickly. Caster's have a slightly different phenomenon which is how Sonia came about but more on that later. As it was Ami had just found out that she was going to be a mother once the eggs hatched. She, a high scool student with sure entrance into Todai, had to take care of two beings dependent on her.( A/n: Yes, yes I am perfectly aware that this is not necessarily how Mage Manifestation works, but this is **_my_ **story so deal with it.)

"_Well, so much for being married before having kids."_ Ami sighed.

_"Auntie 'Gelia?"_ A soft sweet voice asked in Old Terran.

Momentarily stunned She turned to Sonia whom was looking at her and the eggs she held in her hands curiously. "*It's Auntie Ami now, honey.*" Ami corrected her gently in Old Terran.

_"Oh. What are those Auntie Mi-Mi?"_ Sonia asked, not missing a beat.

"_These are what my chyldren will come from_."

"_Why_?"

"_Because I built up to much excess mana without discharging it_."

"Why?" Sonia asked in Nihongo.

_"I forgot to fight like a mage because I was a channeler in the past and have been fighting that way_."

"Why?" Sonia asked.

Noticing Sonia speaking nihongo Ami responded in that language and pulled out a recorder and starteted ti record the conversation." It was easier to just go with my instincts. "

"Oh." Sonia nodded solemnly.

"Sonia." Ami said gently.

"Yes Mi-mi-obatan?" Sonia asked. "My tongue feels weird..." Sonia then said sticking out her tongue trying to look at it but retracting it quickly and scrunching up her face, which looked absolutely _adorable_.

Ami passed off Sonia's sudden understanding of nihongo as a magic thing and left it at that.

"Come on Sonia-chan, I'll need your help." Ami said.

"Really?!" Sonia said with Sparkling eyes. No one had ever asked for her help before.

"Really. Now..."

* * *

><p>Venus dodged a whip slash, danced away from a dagger thrust and jumped over a tendril of darkness retaliating with what looked to be a tentacle of light but were really several beams of varying wavelengths woven together which exploded, with a bright flash, into several photonic blades a foot away from Muryouzu. While Muryouzu was distracted by that she lept away an and crossed the handles of her mace and maul.<p>

The chain of her morning star lengthened and wrapped around her in a circle, glowing red, and the ball at the end turned into a spiked heart glowing red and orange. She uncrossed her weapons' handles and prepared to thrust her mace, which glowed white-gold at the spiked heart. She recited a quick Beauty-song Incantation and began to glow in a platinum aura. "*_My passion come to the fore and strike down my enemy with your strength. Give my heart and core your power while I make use of it to strike down myne enemy. I am the passionate one. You are my strength. Now bind and Vanquish my enemy_!" She thrust her mace at the spiked heart, and when the two made contact both the chain circle and the light shot forward.

Muryouzu, having finished with the distraction, brought up his shield of shadows just in time. Unfortunately, for him, it was blown away and he was slammed backwards by the sheer magical power and skidded on the ground.

When he pulled himself up he was covered in burns, cuts and bruises. He was also laughing. "_Heh heh heh heh heh. A ha ha ha ha ! So this is what it's like when you're all riled up? If I'd have known you were this fun I'd have invoked your passion long ago!_" he said in Venusian. He looked at the timer then put it back wherever he held it. "*_And you even managed to last fifteen minutes, here I was worried I was wasting my time_."

He smiled savagely and stepped slowly towards her and darkness surrounded him, appearing as a mass of inky shadows. "Now that I know what you can do" he said switching to Japanese, " I'll show you what I can do."

"You know nothing of my power, nothing!" Venus replied.

"Oh yeah? Well let see how you handle mine!" He smirked and disappeared.

Suddenly Venus felt a sharp pain in he chin and found herself fifteen feet in the air. Acting in instinct she flipped forward and slammed her morning star handle up and to her left hearing the satisfying sound of bone on metal. As she was about to follow through with her mace she felt three sharp stinging pains on the wrist of her mace hand, she gripped it tighter due to her training. Howerver she left herself open to the tendrils which grabbed her and flung her one hundred feet higher. She manifested chains around herself and set them to spinning. Both to slow her descent and to give her protection. She then proceed to fire out hearts and rays of lights from everywhere she could. Which was from surprisingly a large amount of places her fingers, her feet, her joints, her eyes, her mouth, her chest etc. Goodness, she had hearts and lasers coming out of her _hair and pores_. She was a whirling dervish of destuctive magic. Which just happened to look like she was a disco light.

Muryouzu, after admiring the lightshow from atop a floating shadow that was out of Venus's range, set up a recording spell proceeded to counter Venus's barage. In the most humiliating way possible.

He manifested a shadow that looked suspiciously like a fish and blocked every thing Venus threw with it and when the barrage died down, He jumped up from the shadow he was perching in and smacked her down to the ground with the now comically large fish.

As Venus crashed to the ground hard enough to make a crater the timer went off.

Muryouzu hopped down to the crater to see Venus, with a fish shaped bruise on her cheek, struggle to her feet. She was clearly exhausted, but she got up anyway and started to shakily step towards Muryouzu. Her battle clothes had reverted to her civillian guise, but she didn't care. She was on a mission and a little thing like fatigue wouldn't stop her from accomplishing her goal. "I'll make you," she wheezed, "I'll make you tell me where Hephaestus is." She said her eyes full of determination and passion. "I must not-I have to..." she tripped on the edge of the crater and found Muryouzu supporting her .

She, quite reasonably, tried to squirm away.

"Whoa. Easy there Aphrodite, you've proven yourself. I'll tell you where your Hephaestus is. After holding your own against me, you've earned it." Muryouzu said gently.

"Thank you, Muryouzu, you bastard." Minako murmured.

"Maybe you ain't such a lost cause, after all. Still a bitch, though." He replied only to find Minako had fainted. "Feh. Always have to have the last word." He then teleported them both to the Balance Bureau.

* * *

><p>Dr. Reginald Raven Scrovenough was not expecting the husband of his Admiral General to just pop into his workshop carrying a blonde teenager over his shoulder. But he was a soldier and scientist he waved it off. Doctor Reginald had a plain face. Rectangular with a large nose and thin lipped. He had thick curly scarlet red hair and a light beard of the same color. He had a wide burly build that one would expect from a blacksmith. On his planet it took four years to become a doctor. He had earned both his engineering an medical doctorate in the span of two years. An impressive feat for some one who was now twenty. Especially when you consider how advanced and complicated their medicine is compared to Earth's.<p>

"Hey doc, present for ya!" Ranma said cheerily as he layed the girl down on Dr. Reginald's precious work bed.

"What?" He asked in a deep, low, rumbling voice that was honestly, absolutely, manly. (A/n: *wrests the keyboard away from Lady Red Scythe* Enough of that.) He was wearing an open lab coat over a black t-shirt and thick jean-like pants.

"Brought yer Soulmate." He then handed him the Venus Crystal, "Upgrade this into a sentient focus for her will ya. I gotta go. I'll be back to pick her up tomorrow." He slowly faded from existence with an ominous smirk.

He scratched his head and asked the air, "What the Tartarus?"

Venus, meanwhile was having a very dirty dream and moaning and muttering things that left the Doctor blushing. As he went over to her to try to wake her up he found himself pulled into her embrace and her snuggled up beside her. He tried to escape but she was surprisingly strong and he could only get out if he wanted to hurt her. So he resigned himself to his fate of being snuggled.

-Meanwhile in Kasumi's quarters-

Ranma , who was exhausted from using energy he was not accustomed to, passed out on Kasumi's workbed. Fortunately, Kasumi wasn't there, else she would have yelled at Ranma for deigning to sleep on her workbed.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere on Earth-<p>

Kasumi climbed on to the plateau. She wiped sweat off of her brow as she caught her breath. She walked to the middle of the plateau her clothes changing into a imperial gown as she went and took out a key from underneath her collar. She stuck the key into the air, and as she turned it a door like rift began to appear. She pushed the "door" open and closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>- The next morning-<p>

Minako woke up in the arms of a burly man. She started to panic, but then she saw his face and relaxed.

"Hephaestus," she whispered stroking his face. '_So, the reincarnation healed pains of past lives, that's good it always caused you trouble_,' she mused silently.

She released her hold on 'Hephaestus' and went across the room where she knelt in the way of a Japanese bride being presented to her husband.

Dr. Reginald woke up to find the girl Ranma brought in in the japanese bridal bowing position. He responded in the most reasinable way possible for a scientist. He jumped out if bed and asked briskly, "Name?"

"Aino Minako," Minako said a little surprised at his tone.

"I'm Dr. Reginald Raven Scrovenough. Call me Dr. Raven or Dr. Forge. I'll need your measurements." He said walking ovrr to a computer-like machine.

"Okay," Minako blushed as she rattled off her measurements.

Dr. Forge nodded as he input the data in the machine.

The machine generated a garment of some kind.

"Don't just sit there. Strip..." he commanded.

"Wh-wha-what? This is all so sudden. I haven't even gotten to know you in this life. Though I suppose because we were so passionate last time this is to be expected. But I expected, at least, a nice dinner first" Minako blushed as she babbled.

"...and put this on." Dr. Forge said after Minako finished her rant. He handed her the garment. "I'll need to run a few tests if i'm to upgrade your focus." He said pointing to the venus crystal in a scanning device.

Venus let out an almosot disappointed sigh as he turned back to the keyboard, "Oh."

"Why were you in that position when I woke uo Minako?"

And thus Minako explained everything to Dr. Forge.

* * *

><p>Ranma was showing the footage of his fight with Venus to soldiers in the recreation room, when she came in wearing a black bodysuit.<p>

"Ah. Aphrodite! Just who I wanted to see," Ranma splashed cold water on himself and changed to his female form, surprising Minako a little .

He grabbed a microphone stand and set it in front of him and rewinded the recording to where he slapped her with the shadow fish and set it on a loop.

"Hit it!"

A soldier went over to a piano-like instrument and started to play it, quite deftly, as Ranma began to sing.

"What is this feeling, that's put you in your place?" Ranma sang as the screen showed Venus tumbling to the ground.

"A hot red burning on the side of your face." The screen now showed Venus getting slapped.

"You feel the blood rush to your cheek," Ranma rubbed his cheek. "Tears start to feel your eyes," he pantomimed rubbing his eyes. "Your lips are trembling but you can't speak." He pouted and put a finger to his lips. "You're trying, oh you're trying not to cry~~~"

"You just got slapped" he pantomimed slapping someone, "across the face my friend." He swung the shadowfish that was suddenly in his hand. "You just got slapped." He put a hand on Venus's shoulder. "Yes that really just happened."

"Well everybody saw it. Hah!" He stepped away from Venus and spread his hands to indicate the soldiers in the room. "Everybody laughed and clapped." The soldiers chuckled as Ranma clapped. "Because it was awesome, the way you just got sla~pped!" Ranma sang dramatically."Yes, it was awesome the way you just got slapped." Ranma finished softly.

All the soldiers applauded ignoring Venus's outrage.

* * *

><p>I wonder where Kasumi went? How mysterious.<p>

On a different note you'll notice that Kasumi is not the type of leader most would think she is. But despite the beginning of this chapter, she is a charismatic leader. Her soldiers are only afraid of her wrath.

You'll also notice that Ranma is a jerk. That, dear readers, is canon. Don't believe me? Read Ranma 1/2. Ranma's no saint among sinners. He's a cocky, insensitive, egotistical, borderline sexist jerk who generally does the right thing. He's a good person but he is a person, that means he's flawed.

Yes, Kasumi has a ruthless streak and Ranma is a jerk. When I write about I do not just focus on and exaggerate their charms or good points. They have to have flaws as well. So if you want write after reading my stories remember to give your main characters flaws and if you can keep the flaws from canon instead of ignoring them. I know, I know it's harder to write stories like that but those stories are always more interesting in the end. I'm not saying you can't downplay flaws or butterfly effect away tragic ones. Just keep in mind that everyone has flaws in their personalities.

Oh, in case you were wondering, no one is safe from getting their butt kicked. No one, not even Kasumi, Ranma, or Balancia.

I'll be fleshing out Balancia next and highlighting her cruel, yet utterly effective, teaching methods.


End file.
